Something Sweet
by warmlights
Summary: Chanyeol kepedasan akibat taruhan bodohnya dengan Kai dan dia butuh "sesuatu yang manis", seperti bibir Baeknyun, mungkin? Chanyeol x Baekhyun. ChanBaek ft. EXO.


Suho yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sedetik kemudian, Suho menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia mengernyitkan dahi bingung saat melihat keadaan dorm mereka yang biasanya seperti kapal pecah dan rusuhnya minta ampun, hari itu sangat tenang. Dan sangat rapi tentunya. Semua barang-barang masih terletak pada tempatnya dengan rapi, sama seperti kemarin malam saat dirinya, Kyungsoo, dan Lay membereskan dorm.

Suho menghela napas lega sekaligus heran. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Suho hanya mendapati Xiumin dan Lay sedang sibuk berkutat dengan majalah edisi terbaru mereka, Kyungsoo yang duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah dorm, Sehun yang sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur–entah apa yang maknae itu lakukan–, dan Kai duduk di kursi makan–Suho hanya bisa melihat punggungnya karena pandangannya terhalang oleh sekat antara ruang makan dan ruang tengah–.

Kemudian, barulah Suho sadar. Chanyeol, Chen, dan Baekhyun. Tiga pembuat kehebohan itu. Mereka tidak tampak di dorm sama sekali. Tapi.. Kemana mereka?

"Hahh, ya sudahlah. Nikmati saja," kata Suho sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Suho mengulum bibirnya. Dorm mereka hari ini sangat tenang, yang berarti Suho tidak harus menerima teguran dari sunbae-sunbae yang tinggal di sekitar dorm mereka. Artinya dia tidak usah susah-susah mencari alasan untuk ngeles. Ah, diam-diam leader itu tersenyum bahagia. Kapan lagi dia bisa seperti ini, eoh?

"Kesempatan emas yang tidak boleh disia-siakan." Suho menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo dan saking senangnya, Suho langsung saja menyambar teh yang terletak di meja tanpa peduli itu milik siapa dan langsung meminumnya. Lagipula dongsaeng-dongsaengnya ataupun Xiumin tidak ada yang mempunyai penyakit menular.

Tapi, belum sempat teh itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan sang leader, tiba-tiba suara bass Chanyeol yang berteriak menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru dorm bersamaan dengan suara gedebuk keras dari arah dapur.

 _Sprruuuuffftthh..._

Suho terlonjak kaget hingga hampir terjungkal dan kontan menyemburkan teh yang sudah berada dalam mulutnya. Suho menggerutu kesal. Baru saja Suho akan membuka mulut untuk mengomeli orang yang menghancurkan ketenangannya tadi, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berlari keluar dari ruang makan dengan lidah terjulur dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"HUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! EOMMAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Chanyeol histeris. Seluruh wajahnya merah padam dan keringatnya bercucuran. "PEEEDDDAAASSSS!"

Ini semua berawal dari tantangan bodoh Kai. Kai menantang Chanyeol untuk lomba makan jjampong super pedas yang diberikan oleh ibu Chen–dan merupakan satu-satunya makanan yang tersisa di dorm mereka– dengan aturan yang kalah harus tidur di ruang tamu selama seminggu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menolak. Benar! Dia tidak terlalu suka makanan pedas, dan Chanyeol berpikir, kalau dia kalah, itu artinya harus tidur terpisah dengan Baekhyun-nya selama seminggu? THAT'S NO NO! Dia baru saja pulang kemarin malam dari Brunei setelah kurang lebih 5 hari berada di sana tanpa Baekhyun, dan belum puas 'melepas rindu' dengan kekasihnya itu. Masa disuruh pisah ranjang lagi? Heck!

Tapi jika dia menolak, Kai pasti akan mengejeknya sebagai seme lemah yang takut pedas. Jadilah, demi Baekkienya dan juga harga dirinya sebagai seme, Chanyeol menerima tantangan Kai.

Dan lomba makan ini diakhiri dengan Chanyeol yang berteriak-teriak kepedasan dengan wajah memerah padam dan penuh keringat. Bagaimana dengan Kai? Keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah padam dan penuh keringat. Tapi bedanya, Kai sudah terkapar di lantai ruang makan dan kehilangan kesadarannya, alias pingsan. /saking pedasnya tuh XD/

Chanyeol masih berteriak-teriak histeris dengan suara _bass_ nya, kali ini sambil loncat-loncat dan berputar mengelilingi dorm. "TOLONG! ASDFGHJKL!"

"Berisik, Park Chanyeol!" teriak Kyungsoo geram. Aura _satan_ nya mulai keluar dan Kyungsoo berniat membacok Chanyeol, jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa dia tidak bisa terlalu banyak berbicara apalagi bergerak. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sedang sakit gigi dan tidak ada seorang-pun yang mengerti dirinya.

"Yeol, coba makan sesuatu yang manis," usul Lay prihatin melihat keadaan dongsaengnya yang sangat ngenes itu. Chanyeol berhenti meloncat, dan secepat kilat berlari ke dapur. Dia mengacak-ngacak lemari dapur dan menemukan stoples gula dalam keadaan kosong.

"Aishhhh! Kenapa bisa habis, sih?!" pekik Chanyeol, meratapi nasibnya. Demi uang Suho hyung yang bisa membeli pabrik gulanya sekalian, kenapa harus habis di saat genting seperti ini, eoh?! Sehun yang dari tadi menghabiskan gula untuk susu yang dia buat hanya bisa nyengir bersalah sambil tertawa evil dalam hati, entah dia harus kasihan atau senang melihat penderitaan hyungnya tersebut.

"Coba makan permen," usul Xiumin lagi. "Atau coklat."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "Ne, permen! Coklat! Apa ada yang punya permen?! Atau coklat?!" tanya Chanyeol. Dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"HUEEEEEEEEE!" Chanyeol menyerah. Apakah ini akhir dari kehidupannya? Apa dia akan mati karena kepedasan? Andwae! Chanyeol belum siap, dia masih ingin bersama dengan Baekhyun!

 _Ting!_

 _Cklekk.._

"Aku pulang!" Baekhyun memasuki dorm. Rupanya, dia baru kembali dari dorm SNSD. Biasalah, _girls' talk_ XD Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat melihat keadaan dorm yang sangat berantakan.

 _Baekhyun!_

"Yach! Siapa yang membuat dorm berantakan?! Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak–"

Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraup bibirnya dan melumat bibirnya atas bawah secara bergantian. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi namja mungil itu untuk bernapas. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol saat dia mulai kehabisan napas.

"Yahh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?!" omel Baekhyun dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Aku sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa pedas pada lidahku. Yixing hyung bilang caranya dengan memakan sesuatu yang manis. Karena bibirmu sangat manis, jadi aku menggunakannya," jelas Chanyeol yang sudah merasa jauh lebih baik setelah memakan 'sesuatu yang manis' tersebut. Wajah Baekhyun kontan memerah karena malu.

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. Dia menyeringai dan memutuskan untuk menggoda Baekhyun. 'Hitung-hitung juga sebagai pelepas rindu,' pikirnya.

"Aduhh, Baekkie~ Aku masih kepedasan, nih! Boleh ya?"

"Boleh ap–"

 _Chu~!_

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau–"

"Eunghh, pedasnya masih terasa!"

 _Chu~!_

"Huhh, dasar modus–"

 _Chu~!_

"Sudah, aku ma–"

 _Chu~!_

"Masih pedas, baby~"

 _Chu~!_

"Yakk! Kau–"

 _Chu~!_

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah padam. Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang basah dengan jempolnya. Kalau begini mah, Chanyeol rela kepedasan setiap hari. Bibir Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi 'sesuatu yang manis' kesukaannya!

Tapi tiba-tiba, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah padam. "Sshhhh..." Baekhyun mulai meringis kecil. Membuat Chanyeol dan semua penonton (re: member lain yang sedari tadi menonton 'aksi' ChanBaek) merengut heran.

Sedetik kemudian...

"HUAAAAAAAAA! PEDASSSSSSS!" Suara teriakan kembali memenuhi dorm mereka, tapi kali ini suara teriakan cempreng milik Baekhyun. Sepertinya rasa pedas dari mulut Chanyeol tertular kepada Baekhyun karena mereka terlalu banyak ciuman tadi. Duh!

Sementara Baekhyun berlari-lari mengelilingi dorm karena kepedasan dan membuat dorm mereka semakin berantakan, Suho memasang tampang ingin menangis.

Mau tidak mau, sang leader tersebut harus kembali menghadapi komplain-komplain dari sunbae-sunbae yang tinggal di sekitar dorm mereka.

"You're so dead, Kim Joonmyun," gumam Suho lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

 **-Fin.**

fanfic ini tercipta pas lagi kangen-kangennya gue ama chanyeol pas dia ke Brunei kemaren. fanfic absurd nan pedas ini sedikit terinspirasi dari cerita temen gue yang bikin gue gabisa tidur saking ngakaknya:") tapi kok fanfic ini galucu? mungkin emang udah nasib kaliya:" atau mungkin karena selerah humor gue yang recehan:" yasudahlah~ yang penting canyol sayang beqyon, beqyon sayang canyol~:3 /apa hubungannya:")/

last, terimakasih ya buat semua yang udah baca, follow, fav, review. xoxo. /tjivok tuatu .g/

warmlights 150701 /udah ganti penname loh;;/


End file.
